Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: WFW
IMPORTANT NOTICE- This is on hold until I (Or someone else) gets approval from the admins or Tangle. I have already gotten permission from Tangle, so it may only be a little while until this series continues. Thanks!-- [[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'You' ]][[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| see]][[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| what]] [[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'you' ]][[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| you]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| believe]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| what]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| you]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| see]] EDIT: Alrighty, I guess I got it. Red and Table agreed, so let's get this show on LE road! Summary This is based off the original format of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, minus the Fastest Finger First round. This is also going to be my last project ever before I leave here! I'M STILL TAKING SIGNUPS- HERE Rules One cat enters the hotseat and attempts to answer 15 questions of increasing difficulty in order to win $1,000,000 dollars. The questions may be about anything, This is what the money tree looks like. Milestone Questions (basically like a checkpoint- once you answer the question correctly, that is the minimum amount of money you can win. If you get a question wrong, you drop back to your last milestone.) are highlited in bold. $100 $200 $300 $500 $1,000 $2,000 $4,000 $8,000 $16,000 $32,000 $64,000 $125,000 $250,000 $500,000 $1,000,000 A contestant may choose to "walk away" at any point in the game (unless the "Double Dip" lifeliine is used). If a contestant chooses to walk away, they take all money they have won up to that point. For example, if a contestant was chose to walk away during the $250,000 question, they would leave with $125,000- the amount won on the last correct question. Lifelines If a contestant is stuck on a question, they have the option of using four lifelines: 50-50, Phone A Friend, Ask The Audience and Double Dip. A contestant may use more than one lifeline on a question (with the exception of the Double Dip) 50-50: Two wrong answers are removed from the question, leaving the correct answer and one wrong answer. Phone A Friend- ''A contestant has the option to call a friend and ask them for help on the question. Once the call is connected, the host will greet the friend and pass them over to the contestant. 30 seconds are placed on the clock, which begins counting down as soon as the host passes the call over to the contestant. The contestant has these 30 seconds to ask the question to the friend, who must then respond within the same 30-second time frame. Once an answer is given, the call is disconnected. The contestant is ''not required to give the answer their friend has given them as their final answer. Ask the Audience- ''A contestant asks the audience to assist on a question. The audience all select which answer they think to be correct, and the contestant is shown a bar graph which shows what percentage of the audience picked a certain answer. ''Double Dip- ''The Double Dip lifeline only becomes available after the $4,000 question. When this lifeline is used, the contestant may give two answers to the question. If the first answer the contestant gives is wrong, they may answer the question a second time. If the second guess is correct, they move on as normal, Once a contestant elects to use a Double Dip, they may not walk away and may not use any other lifelines. This lifeline cannot be used on the same question as a 50-50 lifeline. Episodes Episode One Episode Two Fans Sign here if you're a fan! xD Hi! OMG PLEASE FEATURE WHITEY SOON!!! I'M SUCH A HUGE FAN!!!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 23:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Amazing show~ :3 Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect 00:56, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Me be fan~! Yvetal and Xerneas We create life, And destroy it 12:47, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I love tis show [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe RE][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ME][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire D''''']Y' 09:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes, this is awesome ~ If life was perfect than I'd still be here with you ~ 02:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC) 3:37 Sun Mar 16 03:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Fan! - Bramblefire3118 This is the best show in the world! Snowstorm Click it Mouse-brain! 14:26, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Not gonna lie this is pretty entertaining ;) --I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE Interesting Facts The $300 question during Seakit's run was this: Despite not being the correct answers, Salt and Sugar are actually real movies. A movie called "Sugar" was released in 2008 and was about a Dominican baseball player recruited to play in the U.S minor leagues. A movie called "Salt" was relased in 2010. It was about a CIA agent on the run after being accused of being a Russian spy. Chicken Breath's $125,000 was this: Shinto is a Japanese religion. Prize Winners Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:WWTBAM